Sleepless in Seattle
by WhoIsTheDoctor
Summary: What happens when a GIRL comes to St. Bartleby's? What if she was Artemis' roommate? And WHAT IF Jon Spiro has a HUGE vendetta against her family and her father's corporation? Read and find out! Rating may change as story develops.
1. He's a GIRL!

* * *

Chapter 1: He's a _Girl??_

**(A/N Kendall' nickname is Ken, so don't think I'm writing about a gay guy!;) Thankies!!)**

Ken couldn't believe it. She'd cried, she'd begged, she'd pleaded, and yet she was on the plane. The plane that would take her a thousand miles away from her family and friends. The plane that would to some boarding school in Ireland, where at least half of the kids there were probably very rich and _really_ snotty.

"_What did I do to deserve this?" _She thought miserably.

Her parents had thought that this would be a great experience, she could meet new people, and make new friends. They were firm believers that the more friends you had in different places, the better off you were.

"This is your captain speaking." said the captain.

"_Duh"_ thought Kendall. She hated it when they said that.

"We shall be arriving in Dublin in ten minutes. Thank you for flying Delta International."

"_Finally" _thought Kendall. She had been on the plane for twelve hours, and she was _stiff_.

She skipped baggage claim. Her parents were going to ship a lot of the stuff she couldn't fit into her suitcase. Her laptop, for example. Her parents had bought it for her as a going away present.

"_What a concept. Here's your present! Now go to Ireland. We'll see you in a year."_

Other things that were going to be shipped to her included hearts: lots and lots of hearts. She had a healthy obsession for them. If she was asked why she liked them so much, she would've said something like, "I dunno. They're cute."

* * *

It wasn't until she got to he front of the airport that she realized, "_How in the heck am I going to get out of this place?" _She didn't even know the address of the school, and even if she did, she didn't know how to get there. Then she saw a man looking like one of those chauffeurs from an old movie. He was holding a sign that said, "**Ken, Saint Bartleby's Welcomes You!**" Feeling slightly embarrassed, she walked up to the man.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

The man looked down at her with a look of disgust.

"If you are looking for your family, go to Customer Service. Now, if you will excuse me, I am waiting for a boy named Ken, and if you keep distracting me, I will miss him."

She looked at the sign. Why had her parents signed her up using her nickname? Now this guy was looking for a guy, instead of her.

"That's me!" The man looked puzzled. "My name is Kendall, but my family and friends call me Ken. That's why you were looking for someone else. See?" She showed him the I.D. tag on her suitcase.

"That's impossible." he said "The boy I am looking for looks like this." He showed her a picture. She winced. That had been the worst haircut of her life. Why had her parents sent _that_ picture? It was old.

"That's from a few years ago. I had gotten gum stuck in my hair, so my mom cut it out. But it was real short, so she decided to cut the rest of my hair like that. It was the worst haircut of my life. I was a tomboy then, and my mom would shop in the boy's section for me, so that and my haircut got me mistaken for a guy all the time."

"Very well," the man said, thoroughly convinced "let us go to your new home."

"Ok!"

_I wonder why he didn't believe me._

**(A/N Sooooo, how was it? Sorry for the lack of Artemis in this chapter, there will be more in the next one, I promise. But you won't get to see it until I get at least 10 reviews. That isn't too much, now is it? Just 10 reviews and I'll put the next chapter up.)**


	2. The Headmaster

Chapter 2: The Headmaster's Gone Mad!

**(A/N: Sorry about the lack of Artemis in the last chapter. This one's better, I swear! Plus, the chappies are getting longer.)**

Artemis couldn't believe it. He had held several meetings with the headmaster, had Butler go and talk to him, and written several adamant letters. Yet here he was, standing in the headmaster's office, waiting for his new roommate to arrive from the airport. This was not only a novel experience for Artemis, but for the school as well. This was to be Saint Bartleby's first foreign exchange student, and from no less than America. Everyone else would have gladly given up his roommate to have him, but Artemis was the one that got him.

"_I wonder what he'll be like." _thought Artemis. He knew that they would not get on well, that was for sure. But he couldn't help wondering whether or not this one would be an immature ruffian like all the rest of the students.

A girl peeked her head around the door.

"Is anyone there?" she called.

Artemis looked at her. It looked like she was wearing everything purple and black under the sun; long-sleeved shirt, miniskirt, fishnet tights, tennis shoes. She also had a lot of makeup on, mostly black, with some purple. But her eyes startled him:they reminded him of his mother's. They were not quite ice-blue, just a shade darker. In them he could see excitement, fear, exhaustion, anger, and wonderment.

She jumped, as if she was startled, and took out a purple cell phone with hearts on it. It was vibrating. She flipped it open, looked at the screen briefly, and pulled a face.

"Ugh, leave me alone, stop _texting_ me!" she muttered. Her American accent was very obvious, it stood out a mile. He must have been looking at her oddly, because she smiled and said,

"I'm not talking to you." She giggled.

Artemis composed himself.

"Then may I ask, who are you talking to? I see no one else in this room."

"It's just some guy I know."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"He's, like, got a major crush on me, and he asks me out, like, a **bazillion **times a day."

"Oh really now, why don't you comply?"

"I dunno, don't get me wrong, he's, like, really cute, and, like, any other girl would say 'yeah' in a heartbeat, but-" she trailed off.

"But?" Artemis was slightly interested to know how a girl's mind worked, although he wasn't quite sure why.

"But I like someone else better. Problem is, he won't ask me out, even though we flirt with each other, like, every day, and people always think we are together."

"Why won't he ask you out?"

Her face fell. Her eyes were sad and angry at the same time. She spoke quietly. "Because the last two times he asked someone out were a disaster. Those two girls are so mean to him." She was looking at her feet. Then she looked at Artemis and smiled.

"Why am I even telling you all this? I seriously doubt that you find this interesting. I'm sorry. You're probably bored out of your skull. I don't mind if you laugh at me."

Artemis was mildly surprised. Why should he laugh? He had only met this girl a few minutes ago and yet she was talking to him as if they had known each other for years.

"Why would I laugh?" he asked, intrigued. This girl was amazing.

"Well, it's just that, every time I say something like that to one of my friends, they laugh at me like I was, like, telling them jokes instead of secrets." _I wonder why he's not laughing?_

Artemis was amazed. He hadn't expected an answer.

"Maybe they are not your real friends. I am sorry, we have been chatting for a long time and I do not even know your name." He stuck out a hand.

"Oh, my name's Kendall. What's yours?" she took his hand.

"My name is Artemis. May I ask what your last name is?"

"You can ask, but I'm not gonna tell you." she let go.

"Why not?"

"I don't give out my last name to people I just met. It's _way _too dangerous. Plus, you didn't give me yours."

"Sorry I'm late!"

Kendall spun around. So _this _was the principal.

_What's Artemis doing here? He doesn't look like the kind to be sent to the principals office._

The man took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his forehead. He was wearing a dull brown suit.

"Ah, Master Artemis. You're here. Good. And you are-?" He looked at Kendall.

"Oh, I'm Kendall."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sure, but may I ask what you're doing here?"

"May I look at your new student list?"

He showed it to her. About halfway down, she saw, **Ken, 7:00pm.** It was now 7:30. He was _really_ late.

"There I am." she pointed to her name on the list. The man frowned.

"But this can't possibly be you!" the headmaster exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because this is a boys-only school."

She paled. _What?! Her parents had sent her to a BOYS-ONLY SCHOOL?!?! _All she could say was:

"_Huh?_" It was something she said when she was confused. As she was now.

"But I don't have any other plans for school! I don't even have a plane ticket home!"

The headmaster thought. This could potentially be problematic.

"Well, it looks like all we can do now is send you to classes. Maybe we could try it. Like a test case."

Artemis was stunned. This girl was going to Saint Bartleby's? The headmaster must have gone mad!

"But sir, this is Saint Bartleby's School for Fine Young _Gentlemen_, not Ladies _and_ Gentlemen!"

"I'm well aware of that, Master Artemis, but my mind is made up. She stays. Now the only problem is, I don't know who she should share dormitories with. You _were_ next on the list, but since you obviously don't want that, then-"

"No," cut in Artemis "she can be dorm mates with me. I don't mind, really."

"Well, I really should give her to the next person on the list, but if you insist- oh, what do you think Kendall? Would you mind sharing a dormitory with Artemis?"

_Are you _kidding_ me?! _she thought. _You're asking me if I don't mind sharing a room with a super hottie. Of _course_ I don't mind!!_

"No, I don't mind. Artemis seems like a cool guy. Just you see, after two weeks, Artemis and I will be uber tight."

"Uber tight?" the headmaster and Artemis said at the same time. Unrehearsed. Kendall rolled her eyes. _Wow these guys are stupid. _

"I mean, we'll be really good friends. Right Artemis?" she threw a casual arm around his skinny shoulders.

Artemis felt his pulse quicken. What was happening? It wasn't like he hadn't seen a pretty girl before. He nodded his head.

"Right, Kendall."

"Call me Ken. All my friends do."

"Right, Ken."

This was going to be an interesting year. He could feel it.

**(Soooo, how was it? Do you see that big box at the very bottom of the screen? Just type a review in it and hit that puny little button that says "Submit Comment". Marvelous!!!)**


End file.
